Vegas Blues and Vegas Blondes
by Lilu Pegasus
Summary: A continued story to Past Love & New Love. Another case, another day. And some flashbacks. Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy! R&R Please!
1. The Victims

-1**Ha ha ha… Welcome all to my next story. Go ahead, kick off your shoes, sit back and relax. Grab some snacks and a drink and be ready to enjoy an entertainment. Ok so I am being weird. I'm just so hyper.**

**I DO NOT own CSI or any of the characters… unless you don't recognize the character… then it is mine.**

**On with the story.**

**Vegas Blues and Vegas Blondes**

Melissa met Greg and Erin at the front door of the lab. It had been a week since Erin's accident and it was her first day back on the job. She was starting as a CSI Level One.

"Easy-does-it." Melissa said as she helped her sister through the door.

"Melissa, I am not a child and it doesn't hurt anymore." She pulled away from her sister.

"Greg, how many pain killers has she taken?"

"Melissa!" Erin lightly pushed her sister, "I'm fine… I swear."

"Oh, well work has been slow…" Greg caught Erin up on what she missed.

The three of them walked into the break room where the others were sitting.

"Hey!" Warrick said as the others looked up, "Look who's back."

Everyone said their greetings and Grissom entered the room; files in hand.

"So much for a slow pace," Catherine said as Grissom passed out assignments.

"Sara and Nick, you have half a DB in a sarcophagus at the Luxor." He handed them their files.

"This is going to be interesting," Sara flipped opened her file.

"Catherine, Erin and I are going to work on a cooler pulled out of the lake… The person who called it in hasn't opened it… Just says it smells like decomp, might be fish." Grissom handed Erin a file.

"Oh, great… sounds like fun." Erin clutched the file under her arm.

"Melissa, Warrick and Greg, you have a dead woman in her house by the lake. Near the area where the man who found our cooler, docked before calling the cops.

Everyone parted ways and headed to their own crime scenes. When all the processing was done the interrogations started.

"Ok, so you're the new detective?" Warrick asked the detective at the scene.

"Yeah. The name's John."

"Ok, John, well I'm going to go and ask Mr. Martin some questions about his wife." Melissa informed them.

"Sure."

Melissa walked over to where the frazzled Mr. Martin was standing.

"Mr. Martin?" She greeted the grieving man. "My name is Melissa Sanchez; can I ask you a few questions about your wife?"

He looked at the woman standing before him, "Yeah, sure… anything to find who did this."

"Where were you tonight, and when you found your wife, did you touch anything?"

"Just the light switch by the door and the door. But my prints are going to be all over the place… It's my house."

"Ok, I understand." She sighed, "Where were you tonight?"

"Out with friends at Charlie's Bar."

"Can I have the names of the people you were with?"

"I don't know if I remember."

"You have too… It is the only way to clear your name." Warrick said.

"I was with… Mike Thomas, Matt Alphonso, and Jeremiah Rodriguez." He said as John jotted down the names.

"Where did your wife work, Mr. Martin?"

"At the Luxor Casino. She's was a black jack dealer." He said as Greg looked at Melissa.

"Did your wife have any enemies?"

"No. Why would she? Everyone loved her."

Melissa raised an eyebrow, "Where you having an affair Mr. Martin."

"Umm… uhh…" He stuttered.

"Answer the question please." John demanded.

"YES!"

"With who?" Warrick asked.

"Casey Price." He sighed, "She works at the Luxor… She's a stripper."

"Ahh… Kinky." Greg said as Warrick grinned and Melissa shot him an irritated look.

"Oh, Mr. Marin, one more question."

"Yeah," He sounded frustrated.

"Did you and your wife have any children?"

He read her with a glare, "Our baby died a week ago from an asthma attack. We buried her three days ago."

And with that he stormed off. Melissa glanced down at the lake and saw her sister, Grissom and Catherine interrogating a grungy looking man. They were standing near a cooler.

In the cooler a baby was place on top of a pale pink blanket. The baby looked to be 3 months old and had no visible inflicted wounds. It lay in a sleep looking state, in its diaper, and Erin felt her heart shatter at the sight of this helpless child.

"Mr…" Erin stalled.

"Arnold Barry's me name." The man said as he scrapped something off of his jacket.

Erin grimaced, "So you said you pulled up the cooler with your fishing pole… What size hook were you using?"

He shifted his weight to his left foot, "I's looking for that lake monster they be talking 'bout."

Erin looked at Grissom and Catherine. Grissom nodded for her to continue, "Do you know the Martin's?" Erin asked as she pointed to the house that now only had Greg and John standing around talking.

"Yeah, they have a dog. I came into dock one day and the son of bitch came bounding down torward me. Ripped clean through the skin on me leg." He lifted his right pant leg and revealed a cut.

"What did you do?" Grissom spoke up for the first time.

"Drug the damned thing back to the house. When Mr. Martin opened the door, the baby was in his arms screamin'. I don't know why it was mad, but Mr. Martin was pissed and was yelling at Mary." Arnold explained as he demonstrated how he had drug the dog.

"So you say they have a dog." Catherine said, "Where is it now?"

Almost as soon as she got the words out of her mouth a scream ripped through the air. The next thing they saw was Melissa running from the house towards the docks. Another thing was running after her and it was obviously a dog. A snarling, mouth foaming dog and it had its sights set on her. Melissa continued to run until she came upon a boat a jumped. She pushed it as far away from the dock without having to untie it. The dog jumped, but misjudged its landing; and landed straight into the lake. John whipped out his phone and called animal control. They arrived faster than anyone could say Betty Bought a Beautiful Bouquet of Bonnets.

The two bodies were bagged and on their way to Doc Robbins. DNA was taken from Kyle Martin and Arnold Barry- to clear their names of course. Melissa, Greg, Erin, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom all met up at the parked cars.

Grissom greeted them, "Huh, I wonder if Sara and Nick's investigation is going better than this…"

"Well I guess you can say that this woman ran out of luck." Sara said as they printed her; well the half that was left.

"What I don't understand it how no body saw a person bring in half a body and place it in a display." Nick looked away for a second to keep from retching.

"Yeah, hey… you want to interrogate the man that called it in." Sara basically told Nick that he was going to whether or not he wanted.

"Sure." He placed everything back in his kit and walk over to the Mexican, "Hello, my name is Nick Stokes, I'm with LVPD. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No not at all. My name is Jeremiah Rodriguez."

"You work here?"

"No, I come here for the entertainment."

"Do you come with friends or by yourself?"

"I usually come with my three friends: Mike Thomas, Kyle Martin, and Matt Alphonso."

"Okay, thanks…" He wrote the names down, "Do you know the victim?"

"No, she looked familiar, but…" He paused, "No."

"Can I take a DNA sample to rule you out?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To make sure you aren't involved." Nick explained.

Sara walked over as Nick was finishing with Jeremiah.

"They're loading the body." Sara said, "Let's get back to the lab."

"I hope the others have whole bodies." Nick said as Sara handed him his kit.

"Yeah no kidding." Sara smirked as the left behind the crime scene.

**Ok, so I am on my way with my next story. Tell me what you think, and be truthful. Come on… I can take it. Ok, well I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Melissa Sanchez**


	2. Blazing Fights and Blooming Love

**Ok… On to the next chapter, truthfully tell me what you think. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed my story(ies). It is very nice of you to take your time. Oh, I don't own CSI… you know the usual blah, blah, blah.**

David walked into the locker room to get Melissa, because the others were waiting for her in the break room. He became extremely quiet when he heard her talking to someone… _"Or is she just talking to herself?" _He wondered.

"Why can't you tell him?" Melissa looked at herself in the mirror. "Erin doesn't seem to have a problem telling guys how she feels… I am going to regret it if I don't say anything… Maybe he only said that because of the beer he had? I know it was only one, but maybe he has a low alcohol tolerance? No, not him… I remember him in college."

David listened and pondered, _"Who is she talking about? Surely not Greg… He's been flirting with Erin to much. Plus they didn't go to college together… Oh, I know who she's talking about!"_

He heard her locker close and her footsteps were drawing towards his direction. Frantically he tried to look busy, but it was no use… She had spotted him.

"How much did you hear?" She approached him like a tiger to its prey.

He stuttered, "Everything."

She got close to him, "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

He hesitated for a moment and then looked at her, "N-N-Nick?"

"If you breathe a word to a single soul-"

"I won't!" He quickly reassured her.

She pointed at him and angrily said again, "Not a word, Hodges!"

"I got it. I got it!" He said as he followed her out of the room, "By the way, the others sent me to get you…"

"Okay, thanks."

He followed her into the break room and raised his eyebrows at Nick.

"So what's the news?" Melissa asked.

"Well I looked up the Martin baby's birth certificate. The baby's name is…" Erin looked at a piece of paper, "Elizabeth Martin…"

"So is that the ID of the baby that was found in the cooler?" Greg asked as he propped his legs on the table, caught a look from Grissom, and then took them off.

"No." Erin answered. Everyone started to murmur, "But the weird part is," She continued and they became quiet, "That the baby in the cooler had seven alleles in common with the Martin's baby."

Catherine looked up, "They're related?"

"Wait, I'm confused…" Sara said, "Which baby is which."

Everyone got quiet and then Grissom was the first one to speak.

"So the baby found in the cooler wasn't the one that matched the Martin baby birth certificate; but it is the Martin baby." Grissom said as he looked at some papers.

"Mr. Martin said that they had buried their baby three days ago." Melissa said, "Is it possible that someone dug up the body?"

"Yeah. Doc. Robbins told me something strange about the half of the body we found." Nick spoke up, "It had been partially frozen until it was cut in half. Only the upper torso was frozen."

"Funny thing." Sara began, "I ran a DNA look up on her and I didn't find a match," She paused, "But then it came up that she had seven alleles in common with… Mrs. Mary Martin. So then I checked Mrs. Martin's family record and… their twins."

"You know what I find strange?" David butted in, "They all have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Blah…" Erin said and Melissa rubbed her head.

"I think I am going to go to the mortician who prepared and buried Elizabeth Martin… See what's really going on." Melissa said as she stood, "Hey Warrick you want to come?"

"Sure," Warrick said and the two of them left.

"I'm going to go check the evidence and see if we have anything that can tell us if we have a serial killer or not." Nick said. He got up, left and David followed him at his heels.

"Hey, Nick." David fell into pace next to him.

"Yeah," Nick rolled his eyes as they entered the lab and David still followed.

"I was just wondering…" He hesitated, "How are you doing?"

"What do you want Hodges?"

"Do you like Melissa?"

Nick glared at him and turned to some papers.

"Come on, you know you can talk to me-"

"What is this about?" He turned on him, his Texan drawl becoming noticeable.

"I just heard something-"

"About me?"

"Well in a way." He paused and then quickly added, "But it's nothing bad. Depending on what you think is bad."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you!" He backed away as Nick got closer.

"And why not?"

"I promised…"

"You might want to tell me before I get any ideas." He was almost towering over David now.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to say anything."

Nick glared.

"Ok, I over heard Melissa in the locker room talking to herself about telling someone how she felt. She didn't say who, but then she saw me and asked me what I heard. I said everything. She asked me who I thought she was talking about and I told her you. Then she threatened me about ever telling anyone. I said I wouldn't tell and well… curiosity got the best of me." David smiled as Nick slunked back.

"She said me?" He asked, "Is that all she said?"

"No, she said something about you saying something and was wondering if you said it because of the beer you had…" David explained what he had heard and didn't even notice Nick leave the room.

"So I guess we could over look the evidence to and see if Nick needs help." Greg and Erin entered, noticing David standing there talking to himself, "See Erin, that's what happens when you don't have friends or a girlfriend." Greg acknowledged David.

David looked up from his ramblings, "What was that Sanders?"

"He said you don't have any friends," Erin said as she sat down and pulled out her I-pod.

"Fine coming from you…" David began. "You didn't seem successful with friends growing up."

"Well look at me now." Greg raised his arms, "I look pretty successful. I'm making my way up the ladder to becoming something great. I'm a CSI One and you are still a Lab Tech."

"Oh, yeah, but your mom never made it any where. Having you; your dad leaving…" He smirked, "Not getting any where with her life, raising a child like you…"

"Take it back Hodges!" Greg got extremely defensive.

"No." Hodges said as he turned around, "Don't like it when people say things about your mommy Sand-"

He didn't have time to finish, because Greg was on top of him betting the crap out of him. The both of them were hitting each other and Erin only noticed when they bumped into the table. Grissom just happened to walk by and saw the ruckus.

He came busting into the room, "What the hell is going on in here!" Grissom pulled Greg off of David and stood between the two of them. "Explain yourselves!" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Greg said fiercely, "It is over now." He walked out of the room and Erin followed him.

David had a black eye, a bruised cheek and a busted lip. Greg on the other hand only had a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

"Greg!" Erin grabbed his arm, "Greg, stop, listen to me."

He turned and faced her while trying not to blast his anger on her, "What."

"It was wrong what he said." Erin took him into the break room so they could talk in private. "Hodges is a jerk and you shouldn't listen to what he says. Why don't you tell me what your mom is really like?"

"Ok." Greg said, "Well when she became pregnant with me, my dad left. So I never knew him…"

Meanwhile

"So yeah," Melissa said, "You did bury this baby?"

Warrick held a picture of the baby up.

"Yes." The mortician answered.

"Are you sure that this baby is buried?" Warrick asked.

"YES!" He replied irritably.

Melissa turned to Warrick, "Rick, it looks like we are going to have to get a warrant to dig up the body."

"Yep." Warrick responded.

"Hey, while I'm here I need to plan a funeral." Melissa looked at the man.

The man pulled out a book, "How many?"

"Five." She coughed.

His eyes got huge, "You want a eulogy session?"

"Yes, please."

"Open caskets?" He asked.

"Can you do make-up? They were shot."

"Back or front?" He looked at her.

"Back of the head."

"Oh, sure. Are they the people that man killed?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, pick out some head stones and some caskets." He turned a book towards her.

She pointed at a few in the book, "These."

"Do you want flowers?"

"Yes."

"Do they have insurance?"

She shook her head.

"That's going to be more."

She was quiet.

He typed in everything in the computer, "Do you want to use the reception hall here?"

"Yes please. Can you make the reception tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it will cost $1000 more."

Warrick rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"That's fine."

"Ok, your total is $55, 000."

Melissa had to grab the side of the counter, "Ok," She handed him her credit card, "Erin will help me pay it off when she gets the inheritance."

"Hey, I'm going to go wait in the car," Warrick said.

"I'll be out there in a minute." She sighed as the man handed her the card back and told her it would be a minute.

Nick entered the building and didn't hear Warrick saying hello. He walk straight over to Melissa took her face in his hands and kissed her. It caught her off guard and when he pulled away she slowly opened her eyes. Warrick stood wide eyed in the door way.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to say…" Nick drew in a deep breath, "I love you."

She smiled, "I've been waiting forever to hear that… I love you too."

Warrick chimed in, "Hate to break this mushiness up, but we need to get back to the lab if we plan on calling in for a warrant."

"Okay." Melissa said as she signed a paper and headed to the door, "See you back at the lab Nicky. Oh, and call your parents and tell them the funeral is tomorrow at three pm. If they need to they can use my parent's private jet… for free."

When they got back to the lab Warrick ran off to call the judge to try and get the warrant. Nick went in the lab to sift through the evidence some more. Melissa sat in the break room, her sister and Greg had left and the Day Shift was already coming in. She was finishing up some papers when Eckile walked in looking furious.

"What the hell is this?" He threw her profile down in front of her.

"My profile?" She picked it up, stood up and walked out of the room.

"Don't walk away from me!" He stopped her in the hallway, "I'm putting you under investigation."

"WHAT THE HELL FOR!" She screamed.

"Because you do drugs." He smirked.

"I _used _to do drugs, plus I was forced. What the hell is your problem?"

"What I don't understand is how your sister got to CSI One on her first case. And Grissom hired a sorry, pathetic, no body such as yourself."

She glared at him, "You f-ing bastard! Maybe we got it because we are good at what we do!"

"I'll be calling the DA." He turned and walked down the hall.

She threw her profile past him and he turned and yelled, "Don't you dare tempt me, I can fire you… Remember that!" And he went into his office.

"What are you looking at?" She screamed at the people in the lab who had stopped what they were doing to watch the disturbance.

**Tell me what you thought. I am having a good day… and that is rare for me lately. So I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. The Funeral

**Ok, I'm posting chapter three. Where are my reviews people? That's ok… I'm still continuing…**

Erin and Greg were sitting on his couch watching early morning cartoons.

"I'm going to go take a shower… You can join me if you want." Greg teased Erin.

Her head slowly turned towards him and she pulled her legs up on the couch and turned her whole body so that she faced him.

"Do you want me to?" She teased him back.

He smirked, "Only if you want to…"

"Hmmm..." She put her finger on her lips, "I don't know. Only if you want me too, then I guess-"

She was unable to finish; Greg swept her up over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom. He threw back the curtain, turned on the water, then set her down and then closed the curtain back.

"Greggums, what are you doing?" Erin laughed, partially shocked.

"Being romantic…" Greg kissed her passionately and one thing led to another.

Meanwhile

Melissa struggled with the key in Nick's door, "Damn it…"

Nick had left for home thirty minutes before Eckile had torn her apart. Melissa rolled her eyes as she finally got the lock to give in. Entering she took into consideration that Nick might be sleeping, so she quietly closed the door even though she wanted to slam it. Setting her keys on the counter her eyes fell upon a bouquet of red roses.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a store open this early that sells those?" Nick appeared behind her.

She picked them up and turned around smiling, "There beautiful, Nicky, thank you."

He kissed her again like he had at the funeral home, "My parents said they should be here in the morning. And they told me, to tell you that appreciate the jet."

"Nick." Melissa sighed, "Eckile is having the DA investigate me. And he threatened to fire me if I tempted him."

"Well he won't fire you." He reassured, "Your sister and I won't let him."

"He thinks my sister was given special treatment because she got CSI One on her first case. And if anyone there finds out about us, we could be separated and then we will never see each other." She explained.

"So you're saying we _are_ something?" He smiled.

"I-" She paused and the looked him in the eyes, "Yeah, I guess so… But if you hurt me, I-"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm from Texas."

She laughed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know it sounded better in my head."

"Yeah, well I'm tired and we have a funeral to go to at three later on today. So I need to sleep. And I recommend you think about doing the same," She poked him in the chest.

"Can I just lay with you?" He begged, "I just want to know that this isn't a dream, or that I'm not still buried alive."

"Nick, why would you think?…" She paused, "Okay, I understand.

"Thanks."

He laid down next to her and she pulled his hand into hers. Softly he ran his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand. She started humming softly and the day faded to night as their minds slipped off to sleep.

Melissa and Nick were abruptly awoken to the sound of Melissa's cell phone. Dazed, Melissa reached across Nick to silence her phone, "Hello?"

"Melissa! It's me!" Erin practically screamed in her ear, "It is two-thirty and I just got up! Can you tell me that you are almost ready to go?"

"What?" Melissa glanced at the alarm clock; her sister was right.

"I'll see you there in fifteen minutes. Love you!" Erin hung up.

"Crap!" Melissa said as she got up and stumbled to Nick's closet.

"Huh?" Nick raised his head.

"The funeral starts in less then thirty minutes." Melissa replied as she pulled out her black dress and grabbed a pair of heels.

Nick shot up, "My parents!" He grabbed his phone and dialed.

Melissa began undressing right there in his room; Nick tried not to look, but _she _was in _his_ room. He looked away and converted his attention to his phone conversation; mostly out of respect to Melissa.

"I told you she was asleep." Erin boasted to Greg.

"Not like you were up early…" He smirked.

"Yeah, but we are both ready to go." She teased Greg by going to kiss him, but only pecked him on the lips, "You look dashing in that suit… Almost as dashing as you do in your blue lab coat." She twirled her hair in between her fingers.

"You tease." He smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." She bounded out the door with Greg not to far behind.

"Oh, don't sound too happy, but we are going to your parent's funeral." Greg smiled and then looked at his neighbor who was frowning, "She's busted up about it."

"At least it isn't my funeral you're going to." Erin ran down the stairs.

"Not funny!" He yelled after her as he started to run as well.

"I wonder what Erin and Greg did yesterday." Melissa said as she turned around and caught Nick staring at her, "What?"

"You're beautiful." Nick smiled as he took his hands out of his pockets, "See, even I can change from a Texas boy to a city boy with a little spit and cologne."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" He put his arm around her waist.

"Not really, but the sooner it is over the sooner I can live my life." She said.

"Oh, Mykle wanted to come to the funeral to pay his respects."

Melissa looked at him.

"But he is going to be wearing the silver bracelets on his wrists and ankles too and there will be two armed officers." He explained before she got the chance to freak out, "You don't even have to look at him."

"Fine." She said through her teeth.

Erin, Greg, Melissa and Nick were the first few to arrive. The twins decided that Erin was going to go first and then Melissa. Eventually the others trickled in and Nick re-introduced Melissa to his parents. Everyone had arrived; including: Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Catherine and Hodges. They were all settled in and awaiting the ceremony when the doors opened and a police officer walked in followed by Mykle and then another police officer. Voices murmured and Erin gripped on to Melissa's arm. Mykle walked by them, smirked, and then sat a few seats over.

"What is he doing here?" Erin hissed in her sister's ear.

"Shut up and go act like you're sad." Melissa said as she pulled her arm from her sister's death grip.

Erin sighed and walked up to the podium and began to recite her "dreary" eulogy.

She cleared her throat and looked up at the little amount of people before her, "We are gathered here today on this dreary afternoon to mourn the lost of these unfortunate people. I will start with my father; he was an okay kind of guy. He didn't cheat to get what he wanted; unlike mom, he used money, which in his world was fair. I kinda miss him; the way he would buy me lots and lots of things and he would take me horseback riding. Childhood with this man was a good one. I remember weekends as if they'd happened yesterday. Every weekend was spent partying and drinking; our parents became very close friends with Judge Stokes and his wife. The couples were inseparable. My Aunt and Uncle were very good people, they never hurt anybody, always went to church. They would give everything they had, to help you. Jasper was another story though. He was hard to read and had problems with school and friends. He got mixed up with the wrong crowd, but his parents loved him nevertheless. Thank you." The whole time she stood up there she glared at Mykle, who smirked back.

Melissa stood up and smoothed out her dress. Taking a deep breath she walked past her sister and up to the podium. She sighed and scanned the room, "I would like to stand up here and lie to you and say that they were good people, but I can't. That wouldn't be the honest thing to do. The only good thing I can say that they did was give birth to my sister and I. My father never took me horseback riding or bought me what I want. My mother on the other hand was my favorite. We spent time together, and it turns out in the end she was a hypocrite. My father was a good man and even though he never knew it, my mother cheated on him three times. Wow! I can't wait for the married life, "She said sarcastically and then continued, "Money could fix everything for them but it couldn't fix this. My Aunt and Uncle are the only ones that lay before you that I can guarantee are going to heaven. They weren't bad people, well up until the point that they kicked me out and ruined my life even more. Rest in peace; family of mine." She glanced over at Mykle, "Don't look to happy, you'll be in hell soon." And she went back to her seat.

The Stokes said a few words and then it was time for everyone to leave and for the team to get back to work, but Mykle had other plans.

He approached Melissa, "Have you thought about what I said?"

"No, because that is how much it meant to me." She turned and started to leave.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He smirked, "Well, I'll forgive you…"

She whipped around, "Forgive me? Forgive me?"

"Come on he isn't worth it…" Nick placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nick, frat brother, I never would have thought you to be the kind that betrayed his own kind." Mykle glared.

"Don't drag him into this; you're still jealous about freshmen year spring break." She turned and left.

"Nothing happened, and you betrayed us." Nick marched off and Erin approached Mykle.

"I bite my thumb at you," And she walked away.

"I like Shakespeare." Greg followed.

The cops took Mykle back to the prison and the team went back to the lab to break the case that was so far unbreakable.

**So tell me what you thought, that means to push the purple button below. Thanks a million. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. The Wills and The Won'ts

**Chapter four is here for you to enjoy. I don't own CSI.**

Melissa and Erin were sitting in the break room staring at the two DA goons that Eckile had following Melissa around. Grissom walked in and handed Erin two envelopes and Melissa three.

"What's that?" Greg asked as he entered soon followed by everyone else.

Erin's eyes got huge, "My parent's left me four and a half million dollars, the house in Texas, Dusty the horse, and a Ferrari!" Her eyes scanned the page, "And our great grand father's watch."

Melissa open the one addressed to her, "I got two and one-fourths million dollars, the summer house here, a 2007 Mustang, Sandy the horse, Mom's new dog- Cupcake, a silky terrier." She paused, "And a box in Mom's closet."

"And from our Uncle and Aunt, I get their house, a yacht, four million dollars, two cars and a club." Erin sighed, "Awe crap, and a silky terrier dog named Muffin."

Melissa laughed, "They only left me fifty-thousand, and all their liquor."

"What's in the third envelope?" Sara asked.

Melissa turned it over, "It is to the Stokes'."

Nick looked up, "Open it."

"But it is to your family."

"I said you could open it."

Melissa tore at the envelope, "It says that you parents get, the house in Alabama, and two and one-fourths million dollars." She looked up, "And the jet." She threw the envelope to Nick as Hodges walked in.

"Ok, there was blood on the bed post at the Martin house and it didn't match Mrs. Martin. It is Mr. Martins. Get this, the knife found later on at the scene had, not only Mrs. Martin's blood on it, but that of April Santana too. Casey Price's fingerprints were on the handle. But wait, I'm not done! There were unknown epithelia's found on the baby blanket." He paused as he tried to build up the anticipation, but was unsuccessful so he continued, "They matched Jeremiah Rodriguez."

"What a minute." Greg looked up, "We found Mrs. Martin laying face up in her bed. According to Doc she was stabbed four times in her back."

Melissa pulled out some pictures, "That means…"

"She was caught off guard and then placed in the bed." Greg finished her conclusion.

"The knife she was stabbed with was a..." Greg looked down, "Two inch carving knife."

"If that's what was used to cut Mrs. Martin's sister in half; that had to have been tough…" Sara said.

"Especially since her upper torso was frozen." Nick said.

Warrick came in the room, "Melissa! I got the warrant."

"Great, grab the shovels, we have some digging to do." Melissa tossed her files to Greg, "Call Jim and tell him to bring in our suspects."

Warrick and Melissa left to go to the cemetery. The others went off to look further into their own parts of the case; Erin and Greg were alone in the locker room.

"I can't believe that they are twins with blonde hair and blue eyes." Greg said as he closed his locker.

"I know creepy right?" Erin replied while she starting picking away at her sister's locker.

"What are you doing?" Greg said as he took place standing next to her.

She pulled on the lock some more, "I just want to see what she has in here… I mean I haven't seen her in ages and well, I thought I would take a peek." The locker stood down from its defense and let Erin inside.

"Do you really think you should be doing this?" He asked.

Erin looked at him, "If you don't like it, you can leave until I'm done and act like you didn't see anything."

"I'll stay, but that doesn't mean I think its right." He watched as she started rummaging.

Erin found clothes hanging, magazines at the bottom and shoes on top of that.

"It doesn't look like she's changed much. Although her taste in magazines has changed a lot. Cosmo, Glamour, Globe…" She dug deeper, "Hello, what is this?" She handed some other magazines to Greg.

"Parenting?" Greg looked over the cover down upon Erin.

"And…" She pulled out a box, "Pregnancy tests?"

"Something smells fishy…"

"I don't know, Greg, maybe I should ask her… Just might be a weird quirk." Erin took the magazines and placed everything back the way she found it, but she kept the e.p.t. tests, "I should never have invaded her privacy."

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Greg said as she looked at him, "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Yeah." She slammed the locker closed.

Meanwhile

"Can I see the warrant, please?" the mortician asked.

Jim handed him the paper that had the authorization for them to excavate the body of the baby.

"Right this way." He led them to the grave.

"Thanks." Warrick said, "Let's get digging."

"You guys going to be okay?" Jim asked, "I have to go round up the suspects."

"Yeah, we should be fine." Melissa said as she plunged the shovel into the earth, "Thanks."

Warrick and Melissa got to digging up the soil. Surprisingly it was softer than normal and in a little over two hours of digging, they had a foot of dirt left to go through. Digging deeper they hit the casket just as a coroner came over.

"Oh." Melissa sighed, "I was beginning to think that there wasn't anything buried here."

"I know." Warrick panted.

They eventually got the small casket to the surface after a long and painful ten minutes of hoisting it up. When the coroner brought over a stretcher, they opened the coffin. Inside rested a small baby in a pale pink dress.

"So do I take the body back to the morgue?" The coroner asked.

"Yes, we have to run tests." Warrick said as he watched Melissa gripping the sides of the casket, "You all right?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him, "Let's get back to the lab." And she headed back to the car; shovel in hand.

Meanwhile

"Mr. Martin, we found your DNA under your wife's nails and your blood on the bed post." Nick said.

Kyle Martin smirked at Nick, "You married?"

"No, sir."

"Well then I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Please, sir, we need to know." His Texan drawl became strong.

He smirked again, "We had an argument, that happens a lot when you lose a baby, and when we made up, she got a little rough. When we were done, I felt my back and it was bleeding. I tripped and caught the bed post to keep from falling. That was how it got there."

"What day was that?" Nick asked.

"The day I went out with my friends, came home, and found my wife."

"Sir, we have reason to believe that the baby found in the cooler is yours." Nick slid a picture to him.

Kyle Martin tensed up. Nick's cell phone rang, "Hello… Really?… Okay." He hung up, "Mr. Martin, did you have twins?"

He got a disgusted look on his face, "I want my lawyer."

Nick got up, left the room, and ran into Jim.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked the frustrated detective.

"We can't find Casey Price or Jeremiah Rodriguez.

"Sorry." Nick said as headed into the break room.

"What did he say?" Warrick asked.

"When did you get back?" Nick grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Five minutes ago; Brass told me you were talking to Mr. Martin."

"Yeah, well when I asked him about the babies, he asked for his lawyer." Nick plopped down in a chair.

"I never want to dig alone again." Warrick said as everyone came in.

"You were not alone!" Melissa said as she heard the end of his comment.

Grissom cleared his throat, "Jim and the police force is out looking for Casey Price and Jeremiah Rodriguez, until they are brought in, we don't have much to go by. Go home, get some sleep…" He looked at Melissa and Warrick, "Get cleaned up and I will call you when we have something…"

"Nice to have your permission, considering shift is over." Catherine said sarcastically.

"Sleep well." Grissom said to his team and he left to go to his office.

When they were in the locker room and done changing, Melissa was furiously digging through her locker.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Have you seen…?" She looked up, "Nothing." She smiled and closed her locker, "Ready?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Wait, Melissa, can I talk to you?" Erin said as Greg nudged her forward.

"I'll wait in the car." Nick said and kissed her softly before leaving.

"Yeah?" She faced her sister, "What's wrong?"

Erin looked at Greg and then signaled for him to leave.

"Oh, right, I'll wait outside." He left and as soon as the door swung closed Erin faced her sister.

"What?" Melissa looked agitated.

Erin pulled the box from her locker, "Why do you have these and Parenting magazines?"

"How did you get those?" Melissa eyes got huge as she snatched them from her.

"Your locker was open and I went to close it, but the magazines were blocking the way. When I opened it fully, they slipped out and revealed these." She lied.

Melissa stood staring at her with her mouth open, "Why do you care?"

"Are you…?"

Melissa interrupted, "NO! They're there because; I've had them since Mykle." She opened her locker and threw them back in.

"Why would you have needed them?" Erin asked as she sat down on the bench.

Melissa sighed and sat down too, "Do you remember when Mykle used to drug me?" Erin nodded and she continued, "Well I was… he…" She teared up, "Do you catch my drift?"

"Yeah." Erin said as she pulled her sister into a hug, "Yeah, did it ever read positive."

Melissa nodded, "But… miscarried."

"I'm so sorry." Erin said, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, but I hung up." Melissa said as she pulled away, "I was too ashamed."

"I wish you hadn't of hung up."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter!" She stood up, "It's the past and it doesn't have a place in the present! I'll see you later." She stormed out of the locker room.

"You'll feel better, when you realize that getting something like that off of you chest is better than keeping it in." Erin said to no one in particular as she left as well.

As Melissa got into the car she slammed the door and Nick looked up, "Hey." He smiled.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have an extremely nosey sister." Melissa said as they started off to Nick's place. "Hey… do you want any money?"

"What? No, that's yours."

The ride was quiet, and when they got inside Melissa finally spoke up.

"Do you want me to move out?" She looked at him.

"No." He pushed hair from her face, "Why would you ask that?"

"I just thought that, since I am not a helpless person anymore. I can move into the summer house; after some remodeling..." Nick put his finger on her lips and then leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away, "Plus, I have inherited a dog. Do you like dogs?" She laughed.

"Come on… it's what… the size of my hand?" He laughed back, "I think I can handle that."

Smiling she kissed him passionately and starting taking off his jacket. They took turns taking off a piece of each others clothes… And well you get the point.

Meanwhile

Greg and Erin were cuddling on the couch, "So what did she say?"

"It doesn't matter." She said as she changed the channel, "It's a woman thing."

"Oh, well never mind then." He said as he drew her closer.

They sat there until they fell asleep. The city of Vegas from afar seemed peaceful, but take a closer look and you will see that it was busy. Busy with: love, gambling, murder or gambling with love and murder.

**Ok, ok… now review please. I can't wait to see what you think so that I can continue. So push the button again… Come on, do it for little ole' me.**


	5. Liar, Liar

-1**Here's chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Nick shifted to his side and looked at Melissa who was sleeping on her stomach. He leaned over and lightly brushed his fingertips down her bare back; he felt her shudder underneath his touch. She sighed and shifted slightly. Melissa's cell phone starting vibrating on the night stand next to Nick's head.

"_No, not now…"_ He thought as he went to grab the phone, but before he could Melissa was already stretched across him picking it up.

She flipped open the phone, "Melissa Sanchez…" She whispered groggily. "…He did…? Now…? But it's only three pm… Alright… No don't call him… I'll call him… Goodbye Grissom…" She hung up and allowed her body weight to relax on Nick as she aligned her face with his.

"What's up?" He ran his hand across her cheek.

She sighed, "We have to go in. They found the three suspects." Lightly she kissed him on his neck, then his cheek, and then made her way to his lips.

"Bummer," He mumbled through kisses, "We can be a few minutes late." He rolled her over onto her back.

Erin's cell phone burst throughout the room and she bolted upright, "What the hell? There had better be a fire!" She picked up the phone, "Erin Sanchez… What…? Why now…? But shouldn't the day shift take care of it…? To observe…? We'll be there… Later Grissom." She hung up.

Greg rubbed his eyes, "What?"

"We have to go in…" She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

He glanced at the clock as he got up, "Just goes to show that Grissom doesn't trust Day Shift." Opening his closest he pulled out a new outfit for a new day. Erin came out of the bathroom fully dressed as Greg was buttoning up his shirt.

"Ready?" Erin asked as she threw him her keys, "I want you to have my Hybrid."

Greg's eyes were wide, "Why?"

"Just 'cause." She smiled and walked into the living room, "You want a million dollars?"

"That's pushing it, don't you think?" Greg jogged into the living room.

"I have plenty." Erin opened the door, "What am I going to do with it?"

Greg followed her out, "What am I going to do with it?"

"I don't know give it to your mom, she'll love it more then we will." She started down the stairs.

"And what makes you think I won't love it?" Greg noticed his neighbor starring at him with a confused look, "It's a lot of money."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about a baby."

"Nope," Greg followed Erin down the stairs, "Thank God."

Slipping off of the bed Melissa wrapped one of the sheets around herself and twirled, "Toga!" She smiled.

Nick laughed as she bounced down on the bed next to him. She leaned in and kissed him; first softly and playfully, but then more passionately. When they pulled apart Nick looked into her pale eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but we have got to get to work."

She groaned and rolled off the bed into a standing position, "Fine, but you owe me."

"I will pay you back, interest and all." Nick said as he got up.

They dressed for the day and headed to the lab.

Entering, Grissom and Catherine approached them, "Where have you been? I called you fifteen minutes before Greg and Erin and they were here before you."

"Sorry, Grissom, we had car trouble." Nick said as Catherine raised an eyebrow.

Grissom turned and led them to the interrogation rooms, "Nick, here's Jeremiah Rodriguez's file. Get at it." He said as he opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

Nick cleared his throat, "Mr. Rodriguez, I'm with the LVPD Crime Lab; my name is Nick Stokes. Do you know why you are here?" He did the normal routine entrance as he took a seat in the chair across from him, "Do you speak English?" He asked the unnerved Mexican.

"Yes, and no I don't know why I am here."

"Your DNA was found on the blanket used to smother Abby Martin, the Martin's baby."

"I didn't do it." He sighed as he leaned forward.

"The evidence doesn't lie." Nick pulled out a picture of the blanket and the results of the DNA. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a construction worker; we are working on a new office complex." He rubbed his chin.

Nick shuffled though the file, "Can you please describe Mr. Martin and your relationship?"

He placed his hands on the table and drummed his fingers, "I've known him since…" He thought about it for a minute, "Ever. I know that he gets violent when he drinks and he only started drinking heavily when they lost the babies."

"How well did you know Mrs. Martin?" Nick placed a photo in front of him.

He sighed, "Okay, the first time was an accident and then after that it became a habit."

"What did?" Nick took the picture up.

He inhaled, "We slept together," Then exhaled.

"You said that Mrs. Martin and Casey didn't know each other very well. Is it possible that they talked together for work relations?" Nick leaned back.

"Yeah, are we done?" He stood to leave.

"One more question." The officer at the door, stepped in his way, "How did your DNA get on the baby blanket?"

"I loved those babies like they were my own. I would hold them when I would have dinner with his family." He turned and left.

Nick sighed, they really had nothing to hold him on; plus he didn't have a lawyer and the guilty ones usually asked for their lawyer.

Meanwhile

Melissa was in another room with Mr. Martin, something about that man gave her the chills as soon as she walked through the door. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she was hoping it was only a feeling.

"Mr. Martin, my name is Melissa Sanchez; I'm with the LVPD Crime Lab. I would like to ask you a few questions about your wife." She sat down.

He sighed angrily, "I already answered all your questions."

"I know, but now we have more." She placed the file down and began racking her brain for the right question to ask first.

He was silent and she continued, "Can you tell me how you were raised?"

Kyle was silent as his lawyer sighed and then Kyle looked up, "I was verbally abuse."

"Mr. Rodriguez said that you become violent when you drink. Have you ever taken your anger out on your family?" She asked.

"No, I only yelled. I loved my wife and kids." He said as he leaned forward.

She pulled a picture out of her file, "What about April Santana, your wife's sister?"

"I've met her a few times." He leaned back.

"Do you have a thing for blondes?"

"Yes, they are the most beautiful thing God could have created."

"Did you ever sleep with her?" Melissa asked as Kyle's lawyer leaned forward.

"Ms. Sanchez, that isn't relevant." He put on his 'Go ahead and try me' look.

Don't worry about it Bob… Yes, twice." He smirked.

She sighed and shook her head, "Mr. Martin, we found Mr. Rodriguez's DNA on the baby blanket used to kill your daughter, Abby."

Kyle furrowed his brow, "He didn't do it. I know he was sleeping with my wife, but he didn't do it-"

"Did you?" She asked.

"NO! You have to believe me when I say that I didn't do it… I loved my children! They were the best thing that happened to me!" He slammed his hand down on the table.

"Mr. Martin, if you didn't do it… Then who?" She leaned back, completely ignoring his burst of outrage.

"When Elizabeth died from the asthma attack, Mary was devastated. She kept asking why Elizabeth and not Abby. I should have seen the signs… She smothered Abby… I should have known." He rubbed his temples.

"Why didn't you call the cops?"

"I was trying to keep her safe… but I hated her for it."

"Where do you work?"

"I was a chef, but I got fired… we aren't allowed to drink on the job."

"Mr. Martin we found Casey Price's finger prints on this carving knife we found in your kitchen. It was the one used to kill both your wife and her sister." She turned a picture of the murder weapon towards him. As soon as she did Jim's voice came over the speaker and called her into the other room.

"What is it, Jim?" Melissa asked as she acknowledged her sister and Greg's presence.

"Warrick went back to the scene and checked the can on the curb," Jim handed her an evidence bag that contained a pair of bloody gloves, "Hodges ran the prints on the insides of them… They are Mr. Martin's prints and Mrs. Martin's blood."

"So he wore gloves to prevent fingerprint transfer… maybe he killed April too." She took the bag and went back into the interrogation room.

"Mr. Martin, we have proof that says you killed your wife." She placed the evidence in front of him, "Care to explain… because you could have place Casey's prints on the knife to make it look like she did it."

Kyle put his face in his hands. "I can't do this anymore."

"Kyle… don't… stay quiet." His lawyer tried to hush him.

"NO! I can't… I killed my wife because I loved my children. She didn't have to kill the baby. I would have left there and taken Abby if I had known. So I killed her with the carving knife and went out with my friends."

"My job here is done," His lawyer stood and left the room.

Melissa sighed with relief, "Mr. Martin you are under arrest for the murders of Mary Martin and April Santana-"

"I didn't kill April! Casey did! I wasn't going to leave my life and she thought she was killing my wife!" He said as the cop cuffed him, "She admitted it to me… she used my knife… I hate that bitch."

Melissa smiled to herself as she left the room and went into the room where the others were watching the interrogation with Casey Price.

Casey was fidgeting while Catherine stared down at her, "Ms. Price… we have your prints on the knife that was used to kill April Santana and Mary Martin. Care to elaborate?"

Tears filled the woman's eyes, "I thought it was Mary… I took Kyle's carving knife from his kitchen… I thought I was killing his wife…" Her body began to shake, "I didn't mean to kill her sister… So after I killed her I put the knife back… And tried to hide the body." She confessed right away that she had indeed killed April Santana. A cop led her away in cuffs; she was screaming the whole time and put up a small fight; so they had to drag her down the hall. She never explained why she only froze the upper torso and cut her down the middle from head to toe.

Another case was solved and the results were a little shocking. Everyone met in the break room and waited for Grissom to give them their next assignments.

Grissom came into the room, "Well, since we don't really have anything else to do… There seems to be no need to come into shift later on tonight. So go home, get some rest and make sure you leave your phones ON." He turned and left while opening a file that had been under his arm.

"Okay, well I have to go home… maybe my wife will be happy that I won't have to work tonight." Warrick said as he got up, "See you all later."

"I walk out with you," Catherine said as she shifted her purse on her shoulder, "I'll get to see Lindsey off to school today." And the two of them left.

Sara got up, "Talk to you guys later." She said as she left.

"Ready to go?" Nick said as he used the chair arms to push himself out of the chair.

Melissa looked up from another world, "Yeah, I need to talk to Erin before we go."

Erin looked up at her; that was Greg's queue, "I'm going to go bug Hodges." He shrugged his eyebrows mysteriously.

"What do you need?" Erin faced her sister.

Melissa sighed, "You heard what Kyle Martin said about his wife killing one baby because-"

"Yeah, yeah… continue." Erin glanced at the door; she wanted more than anything to go back home to bed.

"Well… you remember that time you got really hurt and both Mom and Dad were saying, why you, why you… Well they had forgotten me behind when they took you to the hospital. I thought Dad was going to kill me… He blamed me, said it was my fault, but we were only five." Melissa looked distressed.

"But he didn't, and it wasn't your fault." Erin hugged her sister, "Don't let it bother you. I'm going to go now, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I had better be going too." Melissa said as she walked out with her sister.

Vegas was slowly coming to life as the Night Shift team was going to sleep. Play nice Vegas, the crime needs to rest.

**Ok, thanks for reading. I really appreciate the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can… between work and school, my schedule has gotten busier.**


	6. Confront and Confine

**This story is probably going to start with a new crime under it, but it going to have a lot of normalcy. So I hope you enjoy!**

Melissa sat upright breathing heavily; she glanced at the clock; only six am. She glanced at Nick who was on his side facing her. Quietly and carefully so that she wouldn't wake him. She grabbed her bag and silently exited his apartment. Rushing out to her car she headed off toward the prison, something seemed to be calling her there. Arriving to the prison, she didn't mind that she was wearing pajama pants and one of Nick's shirts.

Smiling she walked up to the desk, "Hi, I need to speak with a prisoner."

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are later on in the day." A brunette said without looking up.

"I know, but I'm with LVPD." This made the woman look up.

She rolled her eyes, "Can I see your badge, Ma'am."

"Oh, right." Melissa said as she started rummaging through her over sized purse, "Here it is." She flashed it to the rude woman.

She sighed, "What's the name?"

"Benares, Mykle." Melissa said as the woman's eyes got wide.

"One moment please." She left and returned within five minutes, "This way please. Do you have any weapons, jewelry that could be used as a weapon, or anything of that sort?"

"No, but won't there be a phone to talk through the glass?" Melissa asked as the woman opened the door for her.

"Yes, but there is also a hole to slip approved objects through…" She let her enter, "Don't try anything, we have cops and cameras." She closed the door and Melissa walked over to the chair and sat down.

A few officers brought Mykle in and un-cuffed him from behind and re-cuffed him in the front. He walked over to the chair, sat down, picked up the phone and waited for Melissa to pick up.

When she did he took to opportunity, "What do you want? Couldn't get enough of me?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "No, I just had a nightmare and you were in it."

"Awe, you can't forget me." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit on up.

"I guess you could say that." She relaxed and leaned back in her chair.

"You got a light?" He asked as he waved the cigarette before her; she dove into her bag and came out with lighter.

"I don't want to tell you how they get those into the prisons… So I'll let you enjoy your cancer because it is the last thing you need to worry about killing you." She handed it to him, watched him light and then he handed it back.

"What do you want Sanchez?" He toyed with a puff of smoke and watched as it strung into the air and danced around his head.

"An explanation." She set her bag on the ground.

"For what…?" He looked her in the eyes. "Oh, that… well I was under the influence."

"Not good enough." She said sternly.

"I don't know another way to put it." He blew a smoke ring.

"Why did you drug me and then have your way?" Her voice shook slightly.

He smirked, "Because you wouldn't normally."

"Time, time is what I wanted!" She said angrily.

"You had time, you had since our junior year in high school!" He leaned in close to the glass.

"Why did you shoot me?" She fidgeted.

He blew smoke at the glass, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah!" She screamed into the phone and he pulled the received back from his ear slightly, "Well you killed the baby!" She slipped.

When she realized what she had said she hung up the phone. Mykle sat there with his jaw open and the cigarette hung limp in his hand. He put the cigarette out in a nearby ash tray and returned his gazed to her.

"Pick up the phone…" He tried to get her to listen, "Pick up the damn phone, Melissa!"

She blinked away tears that wanted to fall and picked up the phone, "What?" Anger apparent in her voice.

"Did you say what I think you said?" He relaxed in his chair.

"Yeah, four months along and what do you do… Shoot me…" She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Of course I was! That's why I was leaving! I didn't want you to harm it… So much for that."

They were silent for a while and then he spoke, "Not like you wanted it. Because if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be with Nick." He smirked.

"No, maybe not, but I would have something just as wonderful."

"Did you sleep with him?" His randomness caught her off guard.

She let her jaw hang, "And so what if I did. Not like you care."

"I care a lot more than you think I do." He leaned in.

"Well we are going for death penalty." She picked up her bag.

He looked at her, "You're beautiful."

"I have something for you for when they are killing you." She pulled out a pack of pictures and pushed them under the glass, "I probably should have thrown them out long ago, but I have been waiting for this day."

Mykle fumbled with the paper as he pulled out the pictures and looked at them. They were pictures from the apartment Melissa had been attacked in. He continued through and came upon the pictures of her in the hospital. She was beat up pretty bad and was bandaged. He tossed them down.

"What the hell are these?" He stared her down.

She sighed in relief, "The reason I can't sleep at night and now that you have them, I feel better."

"When I get to hell, I'll put in a good word for you." He said as he signaled the cop.

"That's were your wrong, I've already been there and I can guarantee that your eternity will be spent alone. I'll see you on your judgment day." She hung up the phone, stood and walked away.

He yelled after her, "I hope to see you again!"

Erin awoke when she felt Greg next to her shift from his side to his back. She got up and got dressed. She decided she needed to go talk to Eckile. Arriving at the lab she strided up to Eckile's door and knocked firmly. The Day Shifts boss' muffled voice could be heard from inside. She entered and he was on the phone, holding up a fingered to make her wait for a second.

"Yes… I understand… You too… Goodbye." He hung up the phone and looked up at Erin.

"I was wondering if I could get the Level 3 CSI application and requirements paper." She quickly sat down.

"You know that you are far from that happening anytime soon, right?" He opened a drawer.

"Yes, but I would like to get started." She nervously looked at her knees.

He handed her some papers, "Well here you go and if you want to get a jump start…" He handed her a case file, "Since you are here, look over this cold case. A woman was found dead in her pool, fifteen years back, drowned to death. It was ruled to be an accident, but I want your opinion."

"Where is the body?" She asked as she flipped through the file.

"Buried when the case was put down." He said as his phone rang again, "If you have any questions come see me…" He picked up the receiver, "Eckile?"

Se got up and rushed out of the room and headed for the lab. Hodges was entering just behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." She said as she took a seat at an examining table.

Hodges fumbled with a telescope as he set his coffee down, "I… uhh… have this… uhh… bet going on with…err… Greg. That I could get either you or your sister to go on a few dates with me… err, but I know that you and Greg have a thing going on." He hesitated as she stared at him wide eyed, "Do you think I have a chance with your sister?" He tried to straighten his lab coat.

Erin kind of felt sorry for him, but then again he did taunt her boyfriend, "How long has this been going on and how much is in the pot?" She kind of wanted to tell him that Greg was pulling his leg.

"Started at 200 and everyday that it takes before I get her or you, another 50 is added," He paused to count in his head, "250 if I don't succeed today."

Okay, now she felt really bad for him, "Well good luck." She pulled out pictures and spread them across the table. The woman had bruises on her and it was apparent that they were from being held under water. Erin got up and rushed out of the room, barging into Eckile's office she threw the photos on the desk.

"Don't tell me no one saw the bruises!" She slammed her hands on the desk.

He looked up partially surprised, "I didn't want to this, but it was a Mock Case."

"A what?" She felt anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Mock Case… It isn't really a case; it was fabricated for lower classmen to get ahead." He said as he watched her think, "It doesn't help that Grissom doesn't approve of these, but it will go on your record and you are now… one step closer to your goal."

She looked at him side ways, "I'm going home…" And she walked out, leaving behind a satisfied Eckile… Now he knew he could trust her.

Melissa swung by her old apartment, she needed to get her mail and turn in her key. She walked into the front office were her landlord was sitting daydreaming.

"Hi…" She greeted the woman, "I'm here to pick up my mail and turn in my key."

The woman looked at her in disbelief, "You're late on your rent, Sanchez."

"I know…" The woman disappeared into the back room and then reappeared with a bag of mail, "I've just been so busy."

"Here's your mail. Drop off your key when you're done and make sure all the furniture that was issued with the room is with the room." She disappeared into the back and Melissa headed to her apartment after dropping her mail in her car.

She entered the apartment and looked around; everything was just as she had left it. She found a box and put her personal things in it. Getting into her car she went back to Nick's apartment. He was still asleep and she placed the box and bag behind the couch. Laying back down Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Where were you?" He mumbled in her ear.

She wrapped her fingers around his, "Taking care of some things." And then they drifted back to sleep.

It wasn't long when Erin got back to Greg's. She found that he had migrated to the couch before falling asleep again. She carefully slipped on the couch next to him and placed her hand on his side. Listening to the rhythm of his breathing she soon joined his chorus too.

**I hope you liked it. Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update… Life is so busy… weekends are my only days I have time. I'll update as soon as possible…**


	7. Remembering

-1**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'll explain at the end why. Okay… I'm going to do some flashbacks for the twins. And if I have any of the dates wrong… I'm sorry… but I think you'll get over it. So forgive me if this chapter and ones in the future are terrible. Just let me know and I will stop the new thing. Many thanks… 3 3 3 3Melissa 3 3 3 3**

Melissa opened her eyes and stared at Nick. It had been a long time since she had stopped and looked at him. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him in Texas. She smiled to herself in the curtain dark room; Spring Break of 98'. It was almost like yesterday. Before she could think about anything else her cell phone rang and the silence was broken.

Nick shot up and answered her phone before she could reach it, "Hello?" He glanced at her and smiled a tired smile, "She's right here…"

She took the phone as he handed it to her, "Melissa. Hey Erin what's up?" She watched Nick lay back down and heard him sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Hi-low, sis…" Erin said to friendly and quickly realized her mistake.

Melissa smiled, "What do you want?"

"Well… how much do you love me?" Erin twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Depends, what did you do?" Melissa softened her voice as she heard Nick start to snore softly.

"Not what I did… It's what Greg did. He started a bet with Hodges and well you are the main target." Erin smiled to the receiver.

Melissa's eyes got wide, "What are you talking about?"

"He is going to try and get you to go on a couple of dates with him and the money pot is up to 250 dollars. This is only revenge for Greg, I don't think he will make him pay up, but if he does… well I don't know." She waited for Melissa's response, but it never came, "Hello, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, and what do I get out of this?" She glanced at Nick; who was awake and staring at her.

"You get part of the money." Erin said as she leaned back in the kitchen chair.

"Well…" Melissa hesitated, "Fine, but don't go making a habit out of pawning me off to strange people."

"Melissa!" Erin gawked.

"Okay, sorry that was mean… talk to you later, bye." She hung up before her sister could say anything.

"What was that about?" Nick asked as he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"They want me to tease Hodges so that Greg can win a stupid bet." Melissa said as she slid down on her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"Well, that's fine if you want to… just don't do anything with him." Nick smirked.

Melissa smiled and let her head fall on the pillow, "Don't even joke like that."

Erin faced Greg, "She's in!"

"Great!" Greg rubbed his hands together, "You sister is hard to get… I just hope Hodges doesn't lose interest."

"Nahhh, She'll keep things interesting… she always had the boys chasing her… Wonder why she chose Mykle." Erin stared at Greg, "What do you want to do?"

Greg turned from side to side slowly, "Go for a walk; eat somewhere nice… Maybe at the Neferatiti?"

Erin stood up, "I think the last time I ate there was when our parents renewed their vows a few years back… That sounds nice, let's go."

"Alright me lady," He held out his arm for her to take, "Shall we dine in a fancy?"

"Yes we shall." Erin laughed as she took his arm and they were on their way.

Melissa slept lightly and was awoken when an ambulance zoomed down the street. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Pushing back the covers she stretched out her arms and quietly made her way into the living room. Getting a cup of coffee she plopped down on the couch and stared at the wall. A picture of Nick's family was hanging on the wall. She smiled as she remember the get together her parents had during her spring break of freshmen year in 1998.

----------

Melissa was driving down the road to her parent's house singing with the radio. It was spring break and she was happy to get away from school. Erin was supposed to be meeting them there and more than likely Judge Stokes and his wife where going to be there. She drummed on the steering wheel as she turned up the long drive way to the over-sized house. Her truck sputtered as she parked and climbed out. She circled around to the bed of the truck and pulled out a bag. Her mom came bounding out of the house, followed by her sophisticatedly walking father.

"MELISSA!" Her mom screeched as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How are you guys doing?" Melissa said as her father took her bag from her; he was being nice, and that was strange.

"Doing." He said as they headed inside the house, "So I see that boy isn't with you."

"Does that mean he's gone for good?" Her mom asked with high hopes.

"No, he couldn't come because he had some things to do for school. I doubt he will make it out." She followed her dad up the stairs to her room.

He gave his wife a glance as Melissa took her bag and entered her room, "Well, get some rest, your sister should be here soon." He said as he closed her door over.

"Eric, I thought you said that this would work." Her mom said in a hushed voice.

"Calm down Melanie, nothing's happened yet… We'll see what happens this week… It'll be fun, besides the boy's not here-"

Their voices muffled and then disappeared as they went downstairs. Melissa sat on her bed and laid down wondering why everyone was so intent on breaking her and Mykle up. She drifted to sleep before she was able to take off her shoes.

----------

Nick walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and quietly joined Melissa on the couch.

"What are you thing about?" He said as he stretched an arm around her shoulders.

Melissa snapped out of her daydream and reverted her gaze to him, "Just thinking… Nothing in particular." She smiled and then planted a kiss on his lips.

When Erin pulled away from the kiss she had just shared with Greg she smiled, "You're charming."

Greg smiled adorably, "I don't try to be."

"Oh… I see." She said sarcastically as the waiter brought over their dessert.

"Yum," Greg said as he glanced at Erin, "Did we order this?"

"No," She looked up at the waiter, "What is this for?"

"Ah," He clasped his hands together, "Well we remember you from a few years back, and your parents are our best customers. So it is on the house, Miss. Sanchez." The waiter turned and walked away before she could object.

Greg gave Erin a shocked look, "Well, that was nice…"

"Yeah…" She said as her mind drifted.

----------

Erin's car glided into the parking spot next to Melissa's beat up truck. She jumped out and ran into the house singing the lyrics to a French song. She threw open the door and startled her mother.

"Oh, sorry Mom." She said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the refrigerator.

"Not a problem. Where is Justin?" Her Dad said as he got up and crossed the room to get a hug from his daughter.

"He said he'll be here later… Has some things he needs to help his brother with. Where's Melissa?" Erin asked as she received a hug from her mom as well.

"She's upstairs resting." Her father said.

Erin bounded up the stairs, "Thanks." She slowed her footsteps and quietly walked up to her sister's door. She turned the door knob and saw Melissa curled up in a ball on her bed, sleeping. Sliding on the edge she brushed Melissa's hair from her face and leaned into her ear, "Wake up, sleepy head." She whispered.

Melissa's eyes shot opened and she flew up into a sitting position, "WHAT!"

"Calm down nelly, it's only me…" Erin laughed.

Melissa relaxed and slowly hugged her sister, "How was France?"

"Great! Ah, you should have been there! It was awesome!" She sighed and then looked at her sister, "Of course it would have been better if you were there."

"Don't even start. Now that you've had your freedom… It's time you start school… or else the parents will have your hide." Melissa scolded.

"I know… I'm bored with it already," She lied, "So I'm going back with you."

"Great!" Melissa was excited.

"Hey, not to change the subject or anything, but where is your car? Why are you driving Mykle's truck?" Erin stood and crossed the room.

Melissa hesitated, "Don't tell Mom and Dad, but… well Mykle doesn't know I took his truck, and he doesn't know… that I know… that he sold my car… jerk." She stood and opened the door.

Erin's eyes were wide when she turned to face her sister, "Did you leave him?"

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know?" Erin walked up to her.

"It's complicated… I'll see what he says when we go back to school." She started down the hall.

"Okay, I won't tell, but you better think about telling them yourself." Erin bossed as she followed her sister down the stairs into the den.

----------

Nick felt Melissa twitch in her sleep. Her coffee cup was starting to slip out of her hand, so he took it and carefully placed it on the coffee table. Softly he adjusted his arm and planted a kiss on her head, she startled awake.

"Sorry," Nick said as Melissa pulled her legs up on the couch.

"No that's okay, are you hungry?" She took his hand in hers.

Nick smiled, "Now that you mention it… Yeah, want to go to a diner?"

"Sounds great." She smiled to the wall.

They got up and made their way to food.

Greg leaned back in his chair, "That was great dessert…" He glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, how much time do we have?" Erin placed her napkin on the table and stood up.

"Well," Greg stretched and got up, "We have about two hours. What do you want to do?"

Erin smiled, "Well I have to get my hair trimmed, and I guess I'll meet you at the lab later."

"Okay, sounds great." Greg sighed, "I'll take you back to my place to let you get your car, and I'll get ready for work."

"That'll be great." Erin kissed him and then took his arm as he led her outside.

Melissa was slowly finishing her food as Nick sat quietly watching her. The waitress came over and placed the bill on the table; Nick picked it up.

Melissa choked down the food she had in her mouth, "I'll pay for it!" She went to grab the bill but he moved it out of her reach.

"Excuse me Ms. Sanchez, but when have you known me to let the lady pay?" His Texan drawl strong and a smile stretched across his face.

Melissa smirked, "Well…" She pouted, "Just let me pay!"

"No," He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, "That wasn't the way I was raised."

"I don't care…" She paused as the waitress came over, "Can I leave the tip?"

Nick handed the waitress some money, "Keep the change." He looked at Melissa and smiled, "Got it, thanks."

She scowled at him, "Fine… we better get going; it's almost time to get work."

"Yeah, we had better drive in separate cars…" He got up, "Don't want to blow your cover." He smirked at her as she stood up.

"Well now are we jealous?" She put her arm around his waist.

"Why would I be jealous? Besides I've got you and that means he can't get you? Why would you down grade yourself?" He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I wouldn't give you up, not this far into the game." She said as they exited the diner.

----------

Melissa was in the kitchen with Erin getting a drink when the doorbell rang. Erin bounced out of the room and opened the door. From what Melissa heard, it was Justin.

"Where is the woman of my dreams?" Justin said as he picked up Erin and spun her around.

Erin kissed him passionately, "In your arms, where I belong." She smiled.

He placed her down and cleared his throat when Melissa walked in the room with a drink in hand.

"Hello Justin." Melissa said as the doorbell rang again and she walked over and answered it.

"I take it you haven't told them yet?" Justin asked as he smiled at Erin.

"Well, I was thinking about telling them at dinner." She smiled, "Besides I want to surprise them." She hugged him and they both turned to see who was at the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Judge Stokes!" Melissa greeted as she set down her drink on the small table by the door. She hugged their necks, "How have you been?"

Eric and Melanie came into the room, "Hey! Welcome!"

Melissa stepped to the side. Her mom walked up to Mrs. Stokes and hugged her, "So did any of the children make it out?"

"All of them had to work, but Poncho made it out. He's on Spring Break." Mr. Stokes said as Nick came in and he clasped a hand on his son's shoulder, "Say hi, Poncho."

"Hey." Nick half smiled and waved weakly.

"Nick? Nick Stokes?" Melissa laughed, "I didn't realize that Nick Stokes was Judge Stokes' son."

"The world is small isn't it?" Her Mom said.

"You two have met? I mean it's been awhile since you've seen the Stokes. Are you sure this is the same person?" Her father said.

"Of course I know it is the same person! We've had lunch together to go over assignments." Melissa said as she closed the door when they all worked their way inside.

"Alright, whatever you say." Eric said as the grown adults went into the den.

"Hey, Nick… So not staying with the Frat house during this break." Justin said as he wrapped his arms around Erin.

Melissa interrupted Nick, "What is it with you two?"

Erin scowled, "Nothing, you have to wait like everyone else."

"Whatever, you want a beer?" Melissa asked Nick.

"Sure." He followed her into the kitchen.

"Do your Frat buddies know?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, but what we speak of can't be spoken about outside of the house… You should know that, your sister's in a Sorority. And I'm betting that you'll be in it too." He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

----------

Erin walked into the lab carrying her bag. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled as she pasted the last shift workers that were finally leaving.

Hodges ran up behind her, "Are you new here?"

Erin stopped and faced him, "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, uhh, Erin… I, uhh, didn't recognize you. I, uhh, got to go…" He said as he made a quick escape into the Tech Lab.

Erin rolled her eyes and turned into the break room to find the team sitting and waiting for Grissom. Melissa and Sarah were talking, while Catherine listened, and Warrick, Nick and Greg were talking. Everyone looked up when Erin walked in the room.

"Whoa!" Greg said as he half jump back and up out of his chair.

Melissa's eyes got wide, "What have you done!"

They all sat in silence staring at her hair. She had gotten layers and dyed it red. Not a bright, unnatural red, but a natural red. It actually looked nice.

"Well, I think it looks good." Grissom said as he entered from behind Erin.

"Thank you Grissom; at least someone has some decency around here." Erin said as she glared at Greg and then sat down.

"No offense, but I've known you my whole life and I've never seen this kind of drastic change… Not looking for attention are you?" Melissa said as Grissom handed out folders.

"No!" Erin rolled her eyes and took a folder Grissom handed her.

"Okay, listen up… We have a family of four found dead, the wife and two kids found in the house, and the husband found in his car three miles down the road. Day Shift has already photographed and bagged evidence. That's why I want you, Nick, Warrick, and Erin to go back to the scene and search for more evidence. Greg, Sarah, and Melissa, I want you to run the DNA collected and process all the other evidence found. Catherine, you and I are going to go and check out the area where the husband was found dead." Grissom stood in his "lets go" stance.

"Alright let's go." Catherine said as the others stood and made their way to their designated scenes.

----------

Melissa twirled her food on her plate with her fork.

"Melissa, why don't you eat something?" Her mom looked at her.

Melissa shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Her mom pushed her nerves.

Once again Melissa nodded her head.

"Well, I have a question Mr. Sanchez." Justin said as he placed his fork down.

Mr. Sanchez looked up, "And what would that be?"

"Well Erin and I've talked about it, but I would like to ask you for your blessing." Justin smiled as Erin grabbed his arm.

"Well… I, uhh…" He smiled at Melanie, "Yes."

"Well, it won't happen for awhile… I mean, since I'm going to start school, it'll happen after graduation." Erin squealed with excitement.

"Congratulations are in order." Judge Stokes said as he popped the cork from a wine bottle. Fizz spouted out and the women cheered with laughter.

Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes, put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, "Whatever."

"Melissa Adele Sanchez, I don't know what is wrong with you, but ever since you've come home, you've been nothing but rude and full of attitude. You may think that just because you go to school, that you are better then everyone, but you aren't. So as long as you are in my house you will show your mother your utmost respect." Her father lectured her, "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, but I don't know what I did to deserve that." She said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Her dad said as he tossed his napkin on the table.

"Melissa, I don't see why you get your father so upset." Her mom said as she held out her glass for Mr. Stokes to fill.

"It's not like I try Mama… We all know that he favors Erin… So don't blame me if Dad hasn't had his daily scotch and six pack." Melissa said as Erin shook her head.

"Family, must we argue now at such a happy time… Besides, they always argue, he'll be over it in ten minutes." Erin said as she took up plates.

Melissa stood up, "Nick come with me out back. I know it is dark, but I want to show you my favorite place."

"Great." He said as he handed his plate to Justin who started to help Erin, "Sounds like fun."

She grabbed his hand and led him out the back door, through a pasture and then down a small hill.

"Hold up Country Girl… It's dark; I don't know your land like I know mine." He side stepped a rock.

Breathing slightly she stopped short of a dock on a lake, "What? Is this Country Girl to much for this here Country Boy?" She smiled at him in the dark.

"Nahhh… So is this the place?" He squinted down the dock.

"Well… it's actually down at the end of the dock… Are you able to go that far?" She started down the dock.

"I can go to the ends of the earth." He followed her in the darkness. When he reached the edge he found her sitting with her pants rolled up, her shoes off and her feet in the water.

"Come on Cowboy, get your feet wet." Melissa reached up and grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

Mr. Sanchez walked into the kitchen, "Where's your sister?"

"Who's asking?" Erin asked, not looking up from the dishes she was washing.

"I am." Mykle said bluntly. He stood tall and lean, dark hair, gorgeous and muscular.

Erin stopped what she was doing and turned around, "Oh well… She went down to her special place… well everyone knows that's the dock… but yeah… that's where she is." She turned back to the sink.

Mykle stumbled out the back door and made his way down to the dock, slowly.

"That boy's drunk." Her father said as he turned from the kitchen.

"Yup," Erin said as she handed as clean dish to Justin for him to dry.

Melissa smiled at Nick, "And those are my dreams… to get away from this place and become something more than a wife with money…"

"It's good to have dreams…" He said as he glanced at the moon.

She kicked her leg out of the water, splashing him with water.

"Hey!" Hey shielded himself.

She reached over the side of the dock and started shoveling water at him.

"Ahh, come on… That's not right!" He laughed as he attempted to kick up water, "Okay, stop… stop."

She stopped and started to lean close to him, "It's just a little water…"

"Water doesn't scare me…" He whispered.

She smiled and then caught him off guard shoving him into the water. He landed with a splash and came up smiling.

"That was mean…" He laughed and reached out to her, "Help me out, please."

She grabbed his out stretched arm and before she could correct her mistake she went flying into the water, "No, that was wrong," She giggled as she resurfaced, "And I was going to help you out."

Nick just smiled at her and was holding her by her waist, below the water. Melissa rested her hands on his shoulders. The air was still and quiet, the world was asleep. Slowly their lips met. A twig snapped in the distance.

"What was that?" Melissa pulled away from Nick.

"I don't know." He said with slight discontent in his voice.

She turned toward the dock and pulled herself out of the water. Nick wasn't very far behind her when a dark figure started down the dock.

Ringing the water from her hair she called out, "Who's there?"

"Who else, darling." Mykle's words were slurred.

"Oh God." Melissa said as she wrung out her shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get what is mine…" He approached Melissa and noticed Nick, "What the hell you doing here?"

"He's here cause, his parents are. We're just talking." Melissa said as she stepped between him and Nick.

"You been kissing him?" He pointed a finger at her.

"No…" She grabbed his arm, "Let's go back to the house."

Mykle stumbled slightly, "I'll kick your pretty boy ass." He slurred to Nick.

She took his arm around her shoulder and started leading him up to the house, "Come on, you need to sleep. I can't talk to you like this."

He started to sing a slurred, drunken song as she led him up the hill. He almost fell twice, but Nick helped them regain balance. When they got to the house she opened the door and let Mykle enter.

"I'm sorry Nick. I'll see you in the morning; I'm going to lay down with him. Make sure he doesn't die in his sleep." Melissa said frustrated as she entered.

"That's okay, I'll just take my parents home." He started to turn.

"Nick…"

"Yeah?" He stopped.

"Can we not talk about what happened tonight?" The screen door closed.

"Sure." He said in disappointment and walked away.

**So, how was it…? Be honest! Well, sorry that it is taking so long between posts. It might be a long time until I post again. I've been busy with exams. And I'm moving. So forgive me if you are irritated with me. My Love to All.**


End file.
